By the Luck of the Draw
by Orina-Darces
Summary: On the way home, no one saw the blue SUV coming. Now Roxas is left, wandering in the darkness, will his light find him? [AkuRoku]


By the Luck of the Draw

By: Orina-Darces

Chapter One: The Fool

_"Sora, No!" A scream erupted from the crowds as the boy traveled farther and farther out into the street. He was unable to see the truck speeding towards him and his orange plastic ball he had bought his younger brother. His cinnamon tinted spikes bounced up and down as he waddled out into the road, his blue eyes fixed on the ball. He was so close. The brunet woman calling to him watched in horror as the truck screeched on its breaks, only five feet from the young boy. Her eyes streamed with tears, the crystal drops falling to the pavement as she rushed to her son._

_The boy turned back, a goofy smile sprawled across his face. His cerulean eyes glistening in the bright sunlight. "Look Mommy!" He grinned, showing the ball to the woman and placing it in the hands of the blonde boy behind her. _

_The second boy had stayed silent; his bright blue eyes that matched his brothers fixed on the scene before him as he held his hands behind his back. He looked down to the orange ball, rolling it around in his hands as he looked to his older brother. "I got it for you, Roxy." The brunet giggled, grabbing the blonde's wrist and whisking him away from the street. _

_The woman heaved a relieved sigh as she pulled her black purse back to her shoulder; she placed a hand to her stomach, softly glancing at the slight bulge in her appearance. May god have mercy on her soul if she had another son... _

The room was dark; the posters of various bands and models had been tacked up on the walls, clearly a boy's room. The walls were painted a simple green, even though most of it was covered in pictures or graffiti. That was the cool thing about living with his aunt, she didn't care if her wrote on the walls. In fact, she actually encouraged it, giving them sharpies and smiling in that goofy fashion of hers, "Go make a masterpiece."

A blonde sat quietly at his desk, his gray tee shirt fit loosely to his frame as he glanced out the window. He took a raged breath, closing the blue eyes that had been so fixed on the moon that evening. He wondered what in the world his brother and sister were up to.

Sora, his brother, was a brunet goof ball, always clumsier that anyone he knew. He enjoyed going to the beach, since he seemed to remember living on the island so many years ago. Namine, His sister, seemed to care less. She never came out of her room, and whenever she did, she was hooked to the colored pencils and sketchbooks her boyfriend had bought her.

He turned to the room, looking lazily at the floor that was covered with dirty clothes and CDs as well as playstation games. He looked to the clock; the bright red letters seemed to scream at him. 2:04. AM. He grinned to himself. He liked the quiet of the night, just to sit there and know that no one was going to bother you as you read or listened to music. No one cared. Summer was almost over though, and soon he would have to give up his endless night ventures into his books and CDs. Immediately though, the phone gave a gentle buzz on his dresser. Who would be calling at this hour?

He rushed to the phone, hoping it was just a wrong number.

"Hello?" He asked, waiting for an answer on the other line.

"Uh…Hi…Is…Namine there?" A nervous voice popped up, almost scaring the blonde since they took so long to begin.

"This is Roxas, May I ask who in the Hell is calling this late for my little sister?" He almost screamed into the receiver as he looked angrily at the called ID. Wireless Caller, Twilight Town, 852-6759.

"…Oh…Damn it, Axel, I you forgot to remind me that there were time differences!" He was a bit away from the receiving end, but I noticed there was a second person with him, one who was probably behind making him call. "I'm sorry…" He mumbled, "Lets see…its eight here…so…what? How much difference? Oh gosh, it's two am, Axel."

"Yeah." The blonde muttered, rolling his eyes. It was Namine's boyfriend. Her practically gay boyfriend. "Is this Marluxia?"

"Uh…yes." He replied, sighing a bit. "Just tell her to call me when she wakes up, okay?"

"You know that we're coming home in three days, right?" The blonde asked, propping his feet up on the desk as he held the phone between his shoulder and ear. "Marly, We'll see you soon, buh-bye, now."

"Wait! Roxas! I--" He was cut off though as Roxas slammed the phone back into the holder and glared angrily at the clock once more.

"Stupid gay boyfriends." He muttered, falling back onto his cotton green bedspread. He closed his eyes and waited for the sleep to finally hit him.

--

The morning was just upon them as he flicked on his light, the bright bulb illuminating the room. He sat up, running his thin fingers through is blonde spikes as he peeled his gray tee shirt off his body and replaced it with a tight black one, an elongated butterfly spread on the front in red blood. Reading 'The Ataris'. He had no idea what in the Hell is stood for, but it fit nice.

He could smell the scent of warm pancakes from the kitchen as he pulled himself from the tousled sheets, pressing his bare feet to the cold floor. He strode to the doorway, opening it slightly and then stepping out, quickly closing it behind him so that no one witness the hurricane landing that was his room.

There was a blonde girl standing in the line of the bathroom door, her straight platinum blonde hair spread neatly over her shoulders as her thin anorexic frame held up her cotton tank top and pajama bottoms. "Good morning, Roxy." She smiled, her bright eyes shimmering as she glanced to her brother.

"Yeah. Your slutty gay boyfriend called last night." He rolled his eyes as Sora walked from the bathroom, clad in a blue pair of swim trunks and black sandals. "Him and his friend were wanting to talk to you."

"Well, why didn't you tell me when they called?" Namine asked, pulling a brush once more through her hair.

"Because it was two AM, Namine." He muttered, slipping past her.

"I know, I was up, chatting on IM with Marly." She grinned, walking into the bathroom. "Him and his roommate were talking about what we should do when we get back to town."

"Ugh…" Roxas groaned as he pulled a toothbrush to his mouth. "I swear Namine, You have the weirdest boyfriends."

"Not any weirder than Sora's." Namine countered jokingly. That reminded Roxas of his brother, who had just announced to the world about a year ago that he was gay. How many of the people did he know that were gay? It was like a disease. But one thing was for sure; Namine's boyfriend was as gay as they come. I mean, the guy dyed his hair pink for goodness sake.

"True, true." Roxas shrugged, spitting out the extra foam from the toothpaste and washing it down the sink.

Namine just continued to powder her face with makeup as she grinned into the mirror. "Tell Tifa I'd like a couple pancakes, will you?"

"Sure." Roxas agreed, leaving his sister alone in the bathroom to load more makeup to her porcelain skin. Their aunt, Tifa, had told them over and over not to call her aunt, or miss, or even Ma'am for that matter. She said it made her sound too old.

The three of them stayed at Tifa's during the summer while their mother ran a bed and breakfast. The bed and breakfast really picked up during the summer, and the three of them were usually bored out of their minds watching all the tenants move to the various tourist attractions of the big city.

Now, He had mentioned Namine's boyfriend, Marluxia, or Marly for short. He really did have pink hair, and Roxas could have sworn he saw a picture with him in a skirt. That made him shudder in fright, the thought of the pink-haired drag queen. He was five years older than Namine, and had just started College, while Namine was just a freshman. Probably just trying to get in Namine's pants; if she ever wore any.

The kitchen was large at Tifa's. The breakfast sprawled out on the table with plates of pancakes, waffles, french toast, buttered bread, doughnuts, and bagels while three different boxed cereals sat at the end next to a container of orange juice and milk (Chocolate, Strawberry, and regular). Roxas sat down in one of the wooden chairs, pulling a blue plate over and beginning to slice open a bagel.

"Good morning my Night Owl." Tifa smiled from across the table, her head propped up with her hands as she turned back to the Suduko she had been working on. "Are you going to the beach with Sora today?"

Roxas shook his head immediately. He hated the beach, it was so hot and all the girls wore these skimpy bathing suits that made most of the guys stare and drool like mad dogs. Roxas just hadn't started liking girls yet. He was late on that aspect, for being fifteen and all.

Sora was at the sink, busily washing off his bowl from the Lucky Charms cereal that he had eaten this morning. His chocolate colored spikes of hair practically defying gravity as his bounced up and down.

The phone rang.

"Roxas, Sweetie, will you please get that?" Tifa asked, her red eyes watching him intently for his answer.

The blonde nodded, striding over to the telephone to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Uh…Hi." The voice on the other line chirped. "Is Hayner there?"

"No, I'm sorry, but I think you've got the wrong number." Roxas replied, about to set down the phone back to the cradle.

"Wait!" The called stopped him right before the phone hit. "Who is this?"

"Roxas, Roxas Tenshi. If you want Hayner's number, I can give it to you." Roxas sighed, trying to find the phone book in the massive pile on the desk.

"Oh…No…that's okay." The other voice muttered. "I'm sorry, Okay? Got it memorized?"

"Huh?" Roxas sputtered into the phone, but no answer. The called had already hung up.

"Who was it?" Tifa asked, setting her Suduko down as she stood up and removed Roxas's used plate from the table.

"Wrong Number." Roxas replied as he stretched and began up the stairs again.

His room felt cool from the rest of the house. He used to jokingly say it was because it was haunted. His silver laptop had been left untouched in the other corner of the room as he sat down in his desk chair and closed his lap top and began to take down the posters from the wall.

"Creep." Roxas murmured, leaning back in his chair. But anyway, he scribbled down the number before turning the computer off. "I guess I have to call Hayner and say someone was looking for him."

It had been a he on the phone, but god knows if it still was. Where had he heard the number before? He shrugged, looking out the window to the painfully blinding sun. He sighed as he continued clearing his walls of paper. "I wonder when Sora and Namine are leaving."

---

Hello. This is Orina. I got the idea for this after reading another fanfic on amnisia(sp)...You'll see later.

I don't own KH, KH Com or KH 2. If I did...there would be a lot more voilence for some reason.


End file.
